Temple of Doom, Shorty's POV
by Moonlight1234
Summary: The title really explains it all. I recently watched the movie and hated how even though Shorty did a lot of great stuff, they shrugged it off. I will probably get a lot of flames, but I don't care. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry, but I just hate how in the Temple of Doom, they underrate Short Round! So I had to make this, it's kind of the end of the movie differently, from Shorty's POV.**

As we watched the "ceremony" I thought how disgusting this was. Burning someone to death! Yuck! But the leader just did it like he did it regularly, he probably did. When the ceremony ended, all I wanted to do was leave and forget this, but Dr. Jones said he had to get those stones, and I wasn't going to leave him.

He had slipped down his whip and gotten across a crevice when Willie was asking me something. Right before I answered, someone put their hand over my mouth. I struggled and thrashed, but it was use. These men were too strong for me.

They had carried me away to a cage, and I waited there with two other boys. One was completely silent, the other was yammering on about "drink the blood and serve". Creepy, I decided not to ask until I saw Dr. Jones. Dr. Jones, I respected him like a father.

Every other kid had told their father they loved them, but I never had the chance. Sure, my father was still my father, but Dr. Jones was much better than mine.

Then he was shoved roughly into the cage with me.

"Dr. Jones!" I said, happy not to be alone, and happy he wasn't dead.

"Shorty, who are these two?" He asked, looking at the two kids.

"They make you drink the blood of the Chakra, and then you go into a nightmare." **(A/N I did not understand what word this kid said, so don't flame me!) **

Outwardly, I just stared, but inside I was shaking. Then two men took me and Dr. Jones to a small room, and they chained up Dr. Jones. I tried to get to him, I really did! But when the man got that skullish cup, I freaked out, remembering what the kid had said about it being a nightmare, but worse.

Just as they raised it to his lips, I cried out. "Fight it, Dr. Jones! Fight it!" I would not lose him; I needed his help to save Willie and these kids.

I guess he heard, because he spit back out in the man's face **(A/N My favorite scene in the whole movie!) **and the man did not take kindly to that. One of his assistants made turn around, and they whipped him with his own whip! **(A/N Okay, did I see this correctly?) **Then they whipped me too. I could deal with the pain, as long as Dr. Jones was not put to the same fate as the man who burnt to death.

Then, once the man was done, he turned me around, and I watched them force Dr. Jones to drink it. I saw it go down his throat, but still I hoped he could fight it. Couldn't he breathe through his nose, and then spit it out? But it went down his throat.

Then they took him off to a room, and me to the mines.

With all those other kids in the mine, it made me feel sick. How could anyone do this to innocent kids? But still, when no one was looking, I hammered my chains, desperate to find my friends.

**There is a chapter two, guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I plan this to have 1 to three chapters. Also, I did say there would be a few things different. But Shorty will not die.**

As I hammered away at my chains, a man saw and beat me very hard and briefly. Eventually, I got out, and quickly grabbed my stuff. A few of the guards saw me. That was to be expected. I looked around for _anything _that could help me. Then I saw it, the ladder. _There!_ I sprinted toward it, and immediately started climbing.

Being a kid, my size and weight helped me get away quicker. For a few brief moments, I was on the ladder top, when the guard began to climb. I glanced around the roof and saw the rope. I swung the ladder so I could reach the rope, then I jumped off, clinging to the rope as the guard fell to the ground, dead.

I got down, and ran to find Dr. Jones. In time, I hope.

I managed to get to the Sacrifice Center, where The Chief man who had forced Dr. Jones to drink that _blood_ was starting to chain another victim. I didn't want to see that face, not another face to give me nightmares of fiery death, but then I realized, it was Willie!

_Where's Dr. Jones? He'll help me save her!_ Then I saw him. He was here, with a ridiculous red string tied across his chest, saying a…pledge? Thankfully hidden by my shadowy cleft, he didn't see me. But I could hear them. Willie begging for help, Dr. Jones pledging something, Chief Weirdo chanting. And soon he had one more cuff to lock Willie in, but hesitated. I thought maybe he'd let her go, until he motioned for Dr. Jones. _No! Snap out of it, Dr. Jones! _ Then I realized, _I _had to save him. He couldn't save himself, and he definitely could not save Willie in this state, so I ran out of my cleft.

Hoping maybe to save him from the monster he could become.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, this is certainly taking longer than I thought, but totally worth it! This is a songfic chap; Wake me up, Evanescence, I know the lyrics are out of order! When I think of these two, I think of Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS.**

** Wake me up, bide my blood to run**

** Can't wake up**

** Before I come undone, save me!  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

I charged straight toward Dr. Jones. I did everything I thought I could do to wake him up, out of this nightmare. But it didn't do a thing; all I got as a result was a slap that pushed me to the ground, literally. But I didn't give up.

"Dr. Jones, wake up!" I yelled, but the chief ordered men to take me away. I fought enough so they had to drop me, but the ceremony proceeded on.

**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me, make me real, and make me real, bring me to life.**

As Dr. Jones proceeded to cuff her in, she pleaded with him to let her go, to come back to her. I tried to get back there, help them, but the men held me back.

"Dr. Jones! Dr. Jones, Dr. Jones…" I yelled, desperately trying to get his attention, but I knew in my heart, it was no use. No amount of pleading could bring him back.

Then I saw the torch, and an idea formed. Risky, but my only hope.

**Wake me up, wake me up inside, I can't wake up, I can't wake up inside, save me!**

**Call my name and save me from the dark!**

I got out of their hands, and sprinted for the torch. I had barely grasped it when the men caught up. I touched their stomachs with it, and they backed away.

I took a glance at Dr. Jones, and saw him caressing Willie's cheek, only to lock her in. That made me stumble back a bit. Why would he torture her like that? He cared for her, certainly, but he didn't love her, he loved…a Marion?

But I had to focus on my plan, and I got to Dr. Jones somehow, and poked him with the torch. It woke him up, definitely. But the Chief man had left, leaving us with guards.

**Wake me up, Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, call my name and save me from the dark. Bring me to life.**

We go hand-to-hand, and we eventually get the guards down. We work on Willie getting up, and as Dr. Jones frantically shakes her, I see the man in the shadows with a knife, ready to stab Dr. Jones.

"Dr. Jones, look out!" I yell, barreling into the man.

We tumble, and his knife skitters out of our reach.

Dr. Jones gets the knife, and helps me get the man away from us.

"Thanks, Shorty," He says, out of breath.

**Brriinnngg meee too liiiifffeeee**

I nod, and Willie says. "Can we go now, please?"

"We're not leaving without all these kids," Me and Dr. Jones say.

Willie sighs, and nods. And we enter the mines. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: YAY SHORTY! It's like two chapters from the end, maybe?**

We fought and fought and fought, until there was on the prince, a guard, and the Chief.

The Chief ordered the guard to fight Dr. Jones. I wanted to help, but Willie made me stay. I noticed during the fight, Dr. Jones would cry out for no reason. But I found the reason. The prince had a…voodoo doll? I noticed he was next to the water-carrier, so I scaled up it and tussled with him for it. But I didn't know he had a knife, and he got me in the shoulder.

Somewhere during the fight, he came back, so I left him alone after he said "Left tunnel is exit. Go now! I will help!"

I climbed down the water-carrier, and saw how the fight was going. The huge guard went under the rock-crusher. All that came out was mangled flesh and a big bloody streak.

I was speechless. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep this away, but I couldn't.

"Dr. Jones, get the mine cart ready! We need to go down that shaft, then the left tunnel!" I told him.

He complied, and I realized how badly my shoulder bothered me, but I didn't care.

Willie noticed. "What happened to your shoulder?" She cried out in fear.

"Umm…" I say, not knowing how to put this without her freaking out.

"I banged against a rock as I came down!" I think really quickly.

We get in the mine cart and zoom down the tunnel, thinking we're safe, until a bullet wizzes by my head.

"Get down!" I say, noticing before Dr. Jones.

We stay down, until Jones quickly gets up to flip a lever. Then he ducks straight back down. Eventually, we lose all the bad guys, but water rushes toward us.

"They flooded the mines!" I yell. Willie takes off first, than Jones, then me.

I trickle of water is at my ankles, but I don't care.

When we reach the end of the tunnel, me and Willie dive to the right, Dr. Jones to the left.

"Dr. Jones! Are you okay?" I yell, trying to make myself heard over the water.

"I ain't deaf, kid!" shouts back, and I know he's fine.

Then water shots a rock right past Willie's head. She screams and I yell.

"Move to the right, lady, please! Dr. Jones, meet us at the bridge!" I yell, and follow Willie to the bridge.

Where Chief is waiting.

**One last chapter! Next one, of course!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: MY favorite scene! And it is a little twisted up, because it's kind of more realistic.**

I was held fast in this man's grip. He just smiled "Wait for Dr. Jones; be patient, it's a virtue."

I rolled my eyes. "What now you're a priest? Want to redeem yourself from being a murderous idiot?" I snap.

Willie looks at me like _really, Shorty, really? _I'm already regretting those words when he squeezes my neck a little tighter.

"I won't fall to my death," I tell him, but he does not respond; we already see Dr. Jones.

Dr. Jones looks at us, and it takes him all of two seconds to realize our predicament, and he grabs a bag.

"Let her go," He says threateningly, and holds the bag of fake stones over the edge.

"Be careful what you wish for," And then Dr. Jones throws the bag to the man. **(Jones actually says that in the movie!)**Is all the Chief says, and throws her forward onto the bridge.

Jones realizes the mistake he made, and glares at him. "Shorty too,"

"No, you see, when we form our _new mine, _we'll need _lots _of new workers, and he has experience that we'll need," The man smiles, and I kick him, running onto the bridge, but somehow, something hits my shoulder, and it begins to ooze out blood slowly. As if I needed that.

Then, Dr. Jones show me the knife I gave him, and saws away the left rope, and I nod, then wrap me and Willie's hands in the right rope. The bridge breaks, and we alone survive the fall, except the Chief. The Chief begins to climb up, and he tries to push Willie off in his was to climb up. Unfortunately, my free shoulder is my hurt one, but I use it anyway. I throw him too the crocodiles and help Willie up the ladder, then Dr. Jones.

**Few weeks later…**

We arrive at the village, and Dr. Jones gives the stone back, and I go to play with some of the kids. My shoulder is healing, and life is good. For now.

**YAY SHORTY!**


End file.
